


White Claws and Confessions

by PenBinaryFan



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, OT3, Slow Romance, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenBinaryFan/pseuds/PenBinaryFan
Summary: Ethan gets a bit drunk and confesses to Amy and Mark the feelings he has for them...
Relationships: Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	White Claws and Confessions

Getting content stocked up for Unus Annus videos had started to become exhausting. We'd spend entire days, early mornings to late nights, filming as much as we could so we could have at least a week free for our own personal channels and some actual downtime.

  
We had just finished up for the day and I sat outside on the bench by their pool in the comfort of the night. Just behind me are the sliding doors to their living room, I could hear Mark riling up Spencer and Chika, somehow still filled with energy.

  
Admittingly, I've been struggling with feeling mentally secure. It happens. It isn't a surprise. Just gotta remind myself that it'll pass and that I'll feel like my usual self sooner or later.  
So I got burnt out a little sooner than I usually did. And when that happened, it showed.  
Mark and Amy could see it so easily, it was almost annoying... Almost. It's really rad to have friends to look out for you and be able to see that you aren't really feeling like yourself.

  
It was nice knowing they cared.  
"Hey, Eeth... You feeling alright?"  
Amy's soft voice caught me off guard just as much as the gentle nudge her hand gave to my shoulder. After a small moment of shock, I gave the best forced smile I could give, "M alright..."

  
Taking a seat next to me, she smiled sympathetically and it was endearing yet exhausting to see, "Did you wanna sleep over again? It's about 11:40 now... You know we wouldn't mind.." Amy's kind and hopeful tone felt inviting. It took me hours to fall asleep when I knew I was alone. When I slept over I'd lay on the couch and they'd stay with me until I'd pass out...  
I looked out to the pool and just stared into the water, watching the leaves and dirt skirt across the bottom.  
_I shouldn't, I'd just make them worry..._  
I let out a sigh at the instinctual thought.  
_No, they'd be worried no matter what. People worry because they care._  
I looked back to Amy and she'd already twisted her mouth into a smile that said she knew what I'd been thinking.  
With a huff and a grin I let go of the tension in my shoulders, unsure of when I'd tensed up.  
"Alright... Yeah, I'd like that."  
Amy seemed to let out a sigh of relief and allowed her shoulders to deflate from tensing up as well. The mutual realization was shared with a small exhale that bordered on a laugh. She'd made a move to stand, stopped to reach out and give my hand a reassuring squeeze, "I'll go let Mark know... Come on in when you're ready, okay?"  
I watched her walk into the house and noticed that Mark had been seemingly waiting for her. He looked over at me, likely already very aware of what was discussed. They looked to exchange a look and Amy had walked toward the kitchen, leaving Mark to stand in the living room, still glancing my way.  
My cheeks burned with the familiar sight of the wordless conversation. The last time I slept over, they had talked about a lot... I had a lot to drink that night and was drunk off my ass... The conversation the morning after had been more than sobering... It was a little over a week ago now.  
The memory of that night rushing back to me in a wave of heat and embarrassment. I could feel my palms getting sweaty already.

  
_"You guys are so fucking amazing! It's stupid how great you guys are..."_

_"Aw, thank you, you're awesome too, Ethan!" her voice had been genuine and kind like it always is._

_"Dude, you need to learn when enough white claws are enough.."_

_"Noooo, I suck... I'm just me... Meeks didn't want me... Why do you guys even hang out with me? I'm annoying and dumb and stupid and... dumb." the sound of my voice breaking and tears breaking free before I could stop them._

_"Ethan..." Amy moved over to the edge of the couch where my head laid, reaching up to pat my shoulder from her seat on the floor._

_"I always see how cute you guys are... And it's so fucking cute. You guys are beautiful and sweet and nice and I just have to watch and get stupid feelings like a dumbass and- and be alone and-" I'd broken out into an all out sob and had to just deal with their eyes on me in shock and worry..._

_"You and Mark are so fucking beautiful and I feel like a dumbass for even wanting to be close to you guys... I'm a dummy and Meeks didn't even get mad at me for wanting-... she just told me she loved me and- and said she couldn't just stay and be in the way of- of my hopes and dreams- And I told her! I told her that she wasn't because- like an idiot, I told her you guys are happy together and that- that it would never even happen! And I was a dummy for even thin- thinking that that made that better!" I pulled my arms up to cover my face, knowing that everything I was saying was stupid and that I was just going to come off as drunk and emotional. That they'd have to act like I never said anything and just move on._

_"Ethan, you're not stupid or annoying. You're so sweet and kind and you're a great friend. We don't think you're stupid or annoying. We care about you, Ethan."_ _Amy had climbed up to sit on the edge of the couch by my side, her hands grabbing onto mine in comfort._

  
_I had passed out to the tandom sound of reassurance and worry._

  
_I had woken up a few times... To the feeling of being carried... To the feeling of being held up in front of a toilet, vomiting my brains out... and to the feeling of being tucked into bed and consoled._

  
_I had finally woken up that morning to Mark and Amy having a hushed conversation at the end of the bed by my feet. They sat there and whispered to each other, Mark sounding hurried and worried, "I understand that. I'm not against it, Ames. I'd love for us to all get together. But we need to give him time to realize he said all of that... We can let him know, of course. But we have to let him think it through. You heard him, he didn't even think it would ever happen. It'll be way too much all at once..."_  
_Amy let out a sigh of defeat, "I know. I hear ya... Okay, I'll go get some water and ibuprofen for him. Did you want to talk to him alone about it or do you want me here for it?"_

  
_Silence._

_"I'll try to talk to him alone first... Don't wanna overwhelm him first thing he wakes up but gotta talk about it... at least a little, you know."_

_I hear the sound of a quick kiss, "Of course.."_

  
_The bed had lifted up a bit, signaling that someone had stood up. The sound of footsteps and the door opening and closing softly._

  
_I didn't know what to do... Did they just say... No. They wouldn't._

_The bed creaked and shifted and a warm hand had made its way to my back, beginning a gentle motion of circles. A sigh._

  
_And... A soft kiss to my shoulder._

  
_My heart dropped._

  
_"Man, this is crazy..." A warm puff of breath pushes through my shirt against the same spot and my heart is racing._

  
_They can't be serious..._

  
_I turn my head toward Mark, the light finally hitting my eyes and I have to fight back the initial burn that jump-starts the throbbing in my head. I open my mouth to try and speak; to say what, I didn't know._

_"Ah-..."My throat was far too dry..._

  
_"Hey..." Mark's voice was sweet and heavy, a small sympathetic smile playing at his lips. His hand still, his thumb rubbing in circles now._

  
_My face is burning and there is no way he can't see it._

  
_I make an attempt at a response but it comes out as a squeak and he smiles wider._

  
_"How are ya feeling..?" It's almost a whisper, the concern is sickeningly sweet._

  
_I try to clear my throat to speak, the bedroom door opening up to reveal Amy holding a glass of water and her other hand held out, likely the ibuprofen._

_She smiles and you could hear it in her voice, "Hey, morningg... I have water and motren..." She walks over and Mark takes both from her, the spot on my back all of the sudden cold._

_She gives us both a smile that warms my heart. "I'll let you two talk, I'll get started on breakfast..." Amy turns and bounces on her feet towards the door in an attempt at a sneaky exit. The door once again clicking shut behind her._

  
_"Think you can sit up? Need help?" He puts the glass and the motren on the bedside table, his hands on my back and shoulder in a gentle offer before I get out a response._

  
_I get a small hum out in response as I start to sit up, his hands just resting in an attempt at guiding me up. I'm facing him now and see that I'm in their bedroom. He hands me the water and its not until the water hits my lip that I realize how dry my mouth is. Taking a big gulp I let out a breath of relief from the much-needed hydration. He grabs my hand and gently places the motren into my palm, his eyes never leaving me._

  
_I take the tablets and finish up the glass, Mark taking it away and placing it back on the bedside table. Though in the midst of the motion, his eyes stop to stare down at the bed, his brows twisting in apparent thought._  
_"Ethan... About last night..."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"..." His eyes dart back up and he meets my gaze._  
_I look down to my lap, "I'm sorry I make you guys worry so much, I shouldn't have let myself get that shitfaced-"_

_"Ethan, we were worried because we care. You don't have to be sorry that we care."_

_"..."_

_"Amy and I... We got to talking... About what you said; Nothing bad, I swear. We wanted to make sure we were both on the same page about what we should do. You might not remember everythin-"_

_"I remember telling you guys how-... How I feel about you guys... I-...."_

_"..."_

_"I heard some of what you guys were talking about just then..." I motion to the end of the bed, where they were before..."_

_Mark clears his throat and I look up, "Are you guys sure...? I mean it was probably weird as hell for you guys to have to listen to me say all that and then have to-"_

_Mark's hand reaches out and brings my hand to cradle between his own, "Ethan, we are sure. I guess, yeah maybe it was a bit awkward to hear because you were drunk, but we didn't think it was weird..." He sighs and leans down to catch my gaze, one that I had glued to our hands..._  
_I look back at him and I almost can't breathe because his stare is serious and searching. My eyes drop to his lips instinctively and he notices._

  
_God, he notices and his smug grin tells me he knows._

  
_"We want you to have time to think about it because you didn't get to think it through while you were drunk... So take some time to let yourself figure it out, we're right here for you. We aren't going anywhere... You understand?" He lifts a hand to cup my cheek, a chill running up my spine and I relax into it. His other hand still holding onto my fingers and his thumb brushing against my knuckles._

  
_"Yeah... Thank you.."_

  
_He leans forward and I swear I know how to breathe but my body just decided that I absolutely don't. His lips push onto my forehead and he rests there briefly before pulling back._  
_"I'm gonna go help Amy get breakfast set up, come and join us when you're ready." He pauses and gives my hand a gentle tap before he turns to stand. The bed lifts up from his absence and before I know it the door clicks closed again._

I'm brought back with a breeze against my skin and I let out a shiver. Either from the memory or the wind... I decided that it was from both...  
I move to stand and allow myself to stretch a second before I begin my trip into the house.  
Tonight's gonna be interesting...


End file.
